1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an improved infant body restraint of the type found useful in monitoring for the symptoms of infant crib death syndrome. During the passive phase of the syndrome, it is desirable to inhibit the motion of a baby in a crib or other bed in order to facilitate the attachment to the baby of sensors and leads which connect to an electronic monitor which measures respiratory and cardiological information. The active phase of crib death syndrome presents a medical emergency in which the monitor emits a signal indicating respiratory or cardiac arrest and requires an attendant to release the child virtually instantly from the restraint for transfer to a treatment station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, or near or related art, all of which is reaildy distinguishable from the present invention, is best demonstrated by three major approaches to infant body restraint none of which solve the problems created by the unique monitoring requirements of infant crib death syndrome, the treatment for which is much better understood medically than heretofore.
The first major type of device may best be described as a vest or upper body restraint. Such is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,840 to Rasure; 3,788,309 to Zeilman; 3,641,997 to Posey; 3,536,067 to Sternagel; 3,265,065 to Jillson; 2,868,194 to Lee and 2,102,281 to Pringle. Each has the disadvantage of interfering with the sensors which are installed on the infant's upper torso as part of the protocol for anticipating the onset of crib death symptoms. Other disadvantages and drawbacks of this type, common to the other types, will be discussed below.
The second major type of device may be described as a belt restraint fitted around the infant's waist and to the bed. such is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,945 to Reinhard and 2,332,035 to Wickman. These are not amendable to nor do they teach, instant detachment of the baby from the crib because of the limitations inherent in belt to crib design and also because belts may interfere with secure sensor attachment and inspection.
The third type of device is best described as a lower torso restraint as demonstrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,864 to Garrow; 2,486,114 to Cataldo and 2,456,898 to Strandhagen. It is in the light of the art of this category that the present invention is best viewed.
The invention is also understood by examining the medical management method which has developed to arrest the syndrome. A baby who is a candidate for close observation, generally in the age group of new born to almost one year, is fitted with sensors adhered to its upper torso which send by means of wire leads respiratory and cardiological information in the form of electrical signals to an analyzing device or monitor to which they are connected. Typical of this apparatus is the Healthdyne Baby Monitor, among others. Under circumstances which indicated that the baby is likely to be entering the active phase of the syndrome, i.e., respiratory or cardiac arrest, the monitor sounds an alarm. The observing attendant is then afforded an opportunity, during a time interval measured in but a few seconds, to transfer the baby from its crib to a firm work surface treatment station upon which the baby has administered to it procedures akin to well-known CPR techniques.
One skilled in the art of attending a baby suspected of infant death syndrome recognizes that unrestrained infant movement can cause the sensors to become disconnected and, therefore, valueless, or that the leads can become entangled around the baby thereby causing injury, even that which may be life threatening. Selective restraint is essential. However, restraint itself, while it must be effective, can not be so restrictive as to cause the attendant to lose vital seconds in undoing it prior to the transfer required at the beginning of the active phase nor so to inhibit in the passive phase substantially all movement which may itself enhance the possibility of triggering the syndrome.
Ideally, restraint of the lower torso will provide ready access to the sensors by the attendant; should provide maximum, safe freedom of leg and arm movement essential to the well-being of the infant but not interfere with the sensors and leads; must appropriately secure the infant to the crib; must permit positioning of the infant on its chest or stomach without the need to reset the crib-to-child restraint and must, above all, provide instant release means of the child upon the signaled onset of the symptoms by the monitor.
Nothing in the prior or related art addresses the foregoing requirements for managing an infant crib death candidate satisfactorily which the present invention does by providing sufficient restraint with simple, quick release.